dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Katchin
|inventor = |user = Shin/Future Shin Fused Zamasu (Manga only) |color = |class = |similar = Kachi Katchin }} '''Katchin (カッチン鋼; pronounced "Cat-cheen-kō"), also called Katchintite in Dragon Ball Z Kai, is a material said to be one of the strongest metals in the universe. In the English translation of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, it is called Klangite or Kattin Steel. Overview During the Majin Buu Saga, Shin used his powers of Magic Materialization to summon a block of Katchin to test the Z Sword. As Goku hurled the cube at Gohan, the Z Sword proved no match for the cube of Katchin, and thus the sacred Z Sword was broken, leaving the blade no longer than a dagger and releasing Old Kai. In the future, Shin summoned a block of Katchin to finalize Trunks' training in preparation for Babidi's arrival on Earth. As Shin about to toss Trunks the block, Kibito sensed Babidi's movements so the Katchin was not used. In the Dragon Ball Super manga version of the "Future" Trunks Saga, the conflict between Goku and Fused Zamasu, Fused Zamasu is able to summon a block of Katchin and hurls it towards Goku, then proceed to spawn four more Katchin Blocks, which greatly damaged Goku. After Vegito greatly pummeled Fused Zamasu and was about to finish him off with a Final Kamehameha before defusing, Fused Zamasu hurls a block of Katchin at him, before following up with several more blocks of Katchin. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, there is a wall made of Katchin in the Cave of the Ancients on Grand Kai's Planet. Unable to break it even with a Kamehameha, Goku uses Instant Transmission to pass the wall and get the ancient artifact hidden inside. Later in the game, Shin makes a block of Katchin appear in order to test the Z Sword like he did in the manga/anime. In the ''Budokai'' series, one of the Shin's special attacks involves him summoning a block of Katchin and throwing it at his opponent (technique called Supernatural Abilities in Budokai 3). In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the block is used in the basic rush of Shin. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Shin's downward hypersmash is hitting the opponent with a block of Katchin. In Dragon Ball Online, it is mentioned that the Groundbreaking Science article "Katchin Can Be Cut!" has an immense influence in the birth of the Swordsman class in the game. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, it is revealed that Katchin is a natural occuring Mineral Deposit found in certain rocks on Earth. These rocks act as barriers that characters can break based upon the Level of Kachin (for example Level 10 Katchin can only be destroyed by a Level 10 character). Physical characteristics *Length - This screenshot shows the Katchin cube to be about 70% taller than Goku, whose height is 1.75 m, therefore the Katchin cube of Katchin has a length of about 3 meters. *Volume - Since its length is about 3 meters, the Katchin cube has a volume of about 27 cubic meters. Trivia *The name Katchin comes from the Japanese カッチン, or kachinko. "Ko" refers to a type of metal, so the name is literally Katchin Metal. Katchin is an onomatopoeic expression that sounds like two swords clanging together. **In the Dragon Ball manga chapter The Zeta Sword, Viz attempts to capture this pun by calling the metal Klangite. Klang is another onomatopoeic expression for clanging, and the -ite suffix has roughly the same meaning as the Japanese ko. However, in the Dragon Ball Super manga chapter "Future" Trunks' Past, the metal is instead called Kattin Steel, a different way of translating the name. However, this discrepancy between translations appears to have been fixed by The Potara's True Worth, as the metal is once again referred to as Klangite. **"Kachinko" also rhymes with pachinko, a popular game in Japan. **The Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai refers to Katchin as Katchintite. *Katchin was most likely the strongest material known to most, or all universes before Katchi Katchin is introduced, as the Grand Priest uses it as a reference to multiple universes to show the strength of Kachi Katchin. Category:Objects